Justin Bieber: Seasons
|image1 = Justin_Bieber_Seasons_Thumbnail.jpg |categoría = Entretenimiento |temporadas = 1 |episodios = 10 |país_de_origen = Estados Unidos |idioma = Inglés |lanzamiento = 27 de enero de 2020 |clasificación = |row9 = Gratis (requiere YouTube Premium para ver estrenos con anticipación). |row10 = 250px}} (en español como Justin Bieber: Temporadas) es una serie web producida en Estados Unidos para la cadena de Internet YouTube Premium, y trata tanto del regresoDominguez, Pier (27 de enero de 2020). «Justin Bieber's New Documentary Series Doesn't Have Much To Say» (en inglés). BuzzFeed News. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020. del artista como del proceso de creación de su música. La serie es dirigida y producida ejecutivamente por Michael D. RatnerSpanos, Brittany (27 de enero de 2020). «Justin Bieber’s ‘Seasons’: How Director Michael Ratner Made ‘Real-Time’ Docuseries» (en inglés). Rolling Stone. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020., con el fotógrafo Joe Termini elegido para dirigir episodios adicionales.Weatherby, Taylor (27 de enero de 2020). «Justin Bieber's 'Seasons' Docuseries Reveals New Album Details -- Including a Potential Spanish Song» (en inglés). Billboard. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020.] El documental es producido por Bieber Time Films, SB Projects, y OBB Pictures,Scott, Katie (27 de enero de 2020). «‘Justin Bieber: Seasons’: 7 things we learned watching the YouTube series» (en inglés). Global News. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020. con Justin Bieber sirviendo como productor ejecutivo. Trama El 24 de diciembre de 2019, Justin Bieber anunció la serie documental.Spangler, Todd (31 de diciembre de 2019). «Justin Bieber Docuseries Premiere Date Set at YouTube, Trailer Released (Watch)» (en inglés). Variety. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020. La serie es descrita como una «íntima, profunda mirada en cómo él creó su música».Tracy, Brianne (27 de enero de 2020). «Justin Bieber Says the 'Older' He Gets, the More He Realizes He's 'Not Utilizing My Gift for the Right Purpose'» (en inglés). PEOPLE.com. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020. Los episodios son lanzados bi-semanalmente, a partir del 27 de enero de 2020, con los primeros cuatro episodios estrenando en YouTube Premium.Roth, Madeline (27 de enero de 2020). «Justin Bieber's Seasons: 9 Revelations From The First Four Episodes"» (en inglés). MTV News. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020.Spangler, Todd (31 de diciembre de 2019). «Justin Bieber Docuseries Premiere Date Set at YouTube, Trailer Released (Watch)» (en inglés). Variety. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020. La serie La serie incluye música y la creación de su quinto álbum de estudio Changes.Mamo, Heran (29 de enero de 2020). «'Bieber Is Back': Watch Episode 2 of Justin Bieber's 'Seasons' Docuseries Now» (en inglés). Billboard. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020. Reparto * Justin Bieber * Hailey Bieber * Scooter Braun * Allison Kaye * Ryan Good * Josh Gudwin * Poo Bear Promoción El tráiler de la serie documental fue lanzado el 31 de diciembre de 2019.Hosken, Patrick (31 de diciembre de 2019). [http://www.mtv.com/news/3150685/justin-bieber-seasons-docuseries/ «Justin Bieber Smiles, Cries, and Makes Music Again in New Seasons Trailer»] (en inglés). MTV News. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020. Una vista previa fue estrenada en el especial de Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, con Bieber diciendo «como humanos pasamos por altos y bajos. Muchas temporadas buenas, temporadas malas. Algunas veces, solamente queremos rendirnos.»Weiss, Suzy (31 de diciembre de 2019). «Justin Bieber documentary series ‘Seasons’ to premiere on YouTube» (en inglés). NYPost. Consultado el 9 de febrero de 2020. Episodios Referencias Categoría:Series de YouTube Red Categoría:Entretenimiento